


【澜巍/哨向】Sub Rosa 28

by ChibaSakuyo



Category: LanWei
Genre: Gyakukapu, M/M, 逆カプ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaSakuyo/pseuds/ChibaSakuyo
Summary: 第２８章全収録（未発表の部分もあるよ、笑）Lofterで初めて発表しました(｀･ω´･ )v





	【澜巍/哨向】Sub Rosa 28

Chapter 28

随着沈巍伤势逐渐开始好转，特调组的工作才重新开始多起来，沈巍偶尔也会根据自己的身体状态多少帮着做一些文书工作。  
他前段时间就被赵云澜接回家去住，平日里少量的工作并不需要他特地往办公室跑，赵云澜却是每天要在白塔特调组和家之间到处折腾的，到底是不能有太多的时间回家。现在他和沈巍之间的精神链接已经稳定，倒也不用太担心沈巍身边没人看护着，只是怕他一个人太寂寞，赵云澜最后还是留了令主在家，替他陪着沈巍。  
沈巍偶尔闲下来，还是会像以前一样替赵云澜准备晚饭，平时食材都是赵云澜周末的时候买回来，但他毕竟不怎么会做饭，也难免会有落下什么没买的时候。  
让沈巍一个人出门倒也没什么，有令主陪着，又是在双塔的生活区，哨兵向导的保护范围。沈巍“出院”的时候，成心妍也曾经建议过要时不时地出门走走，所以有时沈巍出门去买菜，赵云澜虽然会有些担心，但也不会阻止，只是会一再强调，一定要有令主跟在身边。  
可这天沈巍出门，赵云澜总觉得心里不太舒服，可这种感觉又说不上来。他保持着精神链接中和沈巍的联系，压抑着心里隐隐的不安，像是普通的聊天一样一直絮絮叨叨和沈巍说些什么。他能感觉到沈巍是有些累的，特别是回家的路上，他连步子迈得都要比往常要更慢一些，令主好几次抬头看他，沈巍也不过是低头回给它一个笑容。  
赵云澜本来还想着，沈巍只是出个门，也不会太远，又有令主陪着，应该是不会出问题的，可谁知下一秒，他不想看到的就发生了。沈巍或许是真的累了，精神不太好，脚下只是绊了一下，一时调整不了平衡，手里还提着几个袋子，整个人就要摔下去。  
令主第一时间反应过来，窜到沈巍身边把自己当了肉垫，人刚倒了一半就摔在大雪豹厚实的皮毛上，接着缓缓靠着它柔软的肚腹滑坐下来。  
“沈巍！沈巍你怎么样？”赵云澜差点被吓得破音，好算是没伤着，有令主替他把人护得好好的。他让大雪豹把人带去路边的长凳坐下别动，自己则是迅速把手里的工作都分了出去，带着东西就往沈巍那里赶去。  
他在出门前就拜托大庆联系了自家附近负责巡逻的队伍，在自己没赶到前能帮着照顾好首席向导。沈巍的状态好像恢复了些，也重新和赵云澜保持了联系，他抱着温暖的大雪豹，再三告诉赵云澜不必着急，路上小心，然后闭上眼靠在令主身上休息。  
云澜似乎是联系了这里的巡逻队，沈巍昏昏沉沉地想，他也应该快来了。沈巍抱着暖茸茸的大雪豹，下巴枕在他柔软的皮毛上，似乎下一秒就会睡过去。他今天本来是不准备出门的，只是晚上要为赵云澜准备晚饭，周末买回来的食材却少了几样。他不喜欢在赵云澜的事情上随便将就，在得到允许后才带着令主出了门，只是没想到会出这种事情。  
沈巍想着，意识在无边的识海里沉浮，他差一点就要睡着的时候，只觉得怀里一空，令主从他手臂里挣开，下一秒就有什么温热的液体洒在脸上。沈巍睁眼，那把闪着寒光的刀正直直地对着他，那哨兵被令主狠狠地咬住手腕，雪豹尖锐的利齿咬穿了他的皮肉，血液正源源不断地涌出，重创下他再也握不住刀，咣当一声砸在地上。令主控制住发狂的哨兵，沈巍下意识握住刀，左胸传来的抽痛让他动作一滞，身体记忆却还是使他挥出刀刃，斩过身后那只灰狼形态的精神体，那只灰狼挣扎几下，便在空气中散开。被令主叼住手臂的哨兵惨叫着，很快就失去意识，精神体被打散造成的伤害并不轻，沈巍却也是暗暗留了几分力，并没有彻底摧毁精神体，直接斩杀他。  
他捂住胸口闷闷地咳了几声，周围陷入混乱的哨兵至少还有两三个，他握紧手里的刀，很快调整了状态，准备随时进入战斗。  
赵云澜也是在这时赶到了。他本来早已通知的巡逻队被不知道从哪里来的高等级哨兵压制住，赵云澜把枪，极快地解决掉几个，在确定剩下的敌人能被巡逻队员自行解决后就继续往沈巍的方向赶，令主咬住那人手腕的时候他就知道了准确方位，再跑近了，就看见不远处的沈巍一只右手紧攥着长刀，身旁倒着一个已经失去意识的敌人。令主一身长毛炸开，粗壮的长尾卷在沈巍腿侧，嘴边的白色皮毛也沾着血迹。  
赵云澜赶紧跑上前，沈巍似乎放松了些，直到这时赵云澜才看清他脸上的斑驳血迹，一片触目惊心。  
“血……你受伤了？！”  
“不，不是我的。”沈巍摇头，指了指地上那人，“他的。现在是什么状况？”  
“巡逻队那里刚被几个高等级的哨兵压制住，现在应该已经解决了，刚刚还能感知到两三个没被找到的，现在……”  
“应该是跑了，我能感觉得到。”  
巡逻队的队长急匆匆地跑过来，他身上也沾了血，不知道是不是他的。他对着二人敬礼，又很快开始汇报状况。  
“七人已经被制服，这里的我们也会负责带回白塔审问，一分队已经去搜查剩余逃脱者，事态向白塔汇报了，上面说会派增援来。”  
赵云澜点点头，又和那队长说了几句话，把人很快送走了。沈巍踌躇片刻，问赵云澜需不需要跟着去参与调查，可他只是回过头，仔仔细细地把沈巍检查了一遍，随即把人强硬地箍进怀里。  
“我就不该把你放出来。”他埋在沈巍颈侧，声音闷闷地，抱了好一会儿才拉住沈巍的手腕，低头捡起袋子，“走，跟我回家。”  
沈巍被他扯得跌跌撞撞，有些喘不上气来，他急急地叫住赵云澜，等人回头看见他的脸色，才意识到自己又莽撞了。原先阴沉的脸瞬间染上愧疚与担忧，他放下东西手忙脚乱的给沈巍顺气，然后背过身半蹲下来，示意沈巍趴上来。  
稳稳地托住沈巍的大腿，赵云澜几乎不费力气就把沈巍背了起来，令主替他们叼着袋子，赵云澜尽量让自己走得平稳，想着沈巍能在他背上多少休息一会儿。沈巍可能是真的累了，他趴在赵云澜后背上，身上披着带着赵云澜费洛蒙味道的制服，浅浅地睡着了。平稳的呼吸一次次扫在赵云澜的后颈上，痒痒的，却完全不会让他觉得有任何的不耐。  
他很快就回到家，小心翼翼地给人清理干净身上的污迹，塞回柔软的被窝里，又拉上窗帘给他隔绝了室外过亮的阳光。沈巍这一睡就睡到了晚上，原先不想耽误的晚饭到底是没能做成，却吃到了赵云澜好不容易准备好的白粥。  
白粥清淡无味，赵云澜就配了些沈巍提前做好的小菜，给他端过去。他睡了太久一时也没什么胃口，只是多少吃了点，又犯困起来。赵云澜探探他的额头，也没发烧，念叨着是不是去成医生那里看一下比较好，转过身去给沈巍找睡衣换上。  
回家的时候沈巍睡得熟，怕换衣服把人闹醒了，赵云澜也就没想这事。他看着沈巍蔫着换下衣服，脑子里突然闪过一个想法。  
这想法几乎把他自己都吓了一跳，他僵硬着脖子转过去，沈巍已经停下，抬头看着他。  
然后沈巍笑了。  
“我……我不是……”  
“云澜这么想，却不愿意吗？”

床头鹅黄色的定时台灯灯发出温暖的光，赵云澜温柔地把沈巍放在柔软的被褥上，随手把贴身的白塔制服脱下来扔到床边的地上。沈巍皱皱眉，却还是没管那些乱七八糟的事情，他的目光很快变得温柔，眼里的情愫隐忍又炽热，直到赵云澜俯下身去，舔舐他的脖颈，才终是破开了那些禁锢，彻底爆发出来。  
这种感觉仿佛是一生仅仅一次的结合热，却又有着本质上的不同。  
他们互知对方的清醒，这不是屈服与本能的交合，而是情之所至，爱至深处的交流与倾泻。  
赵云澜就像是只令主那般的大型猫科动物，他用犬齿轻咬沈巍的喉结以下，在感觉到身下人稍显紧张地缩了缩身体后就转为温柔的舔舐和吮吸。  
他顺着脖子向下，吻过他精致的锁骨，最后停留在胸口的位置。  
在那里，曾经绽开着一朵玫瑰花。  
那是赵云澜成为与他绑定的哨兵后，为他留下的记号。它就像是给自己的所有物标注上的姓名，一朵绽放的红色玫瑰，是他宣誓所有权的武器，自此再没人能占有他的沈巍。可如今这玫瑰几乎已经毁得彻底，狰狞地蜿蜒在沈巍胸口的伤疤截断了它，如若不是赵云澜，可能也不会再有别人能认出它本该拥有的模样。  
他低下头，颤抖着吻上那朵残败的花朵，指尖小心翼翼地勾勒着它的形状。紧贴着它的还有沈巍仍未痊愈的新伤，那里已经长出粉红色娇嫩的皮肉，内里却依然恢复不好。赵云澜轻轻触摸着伤口的边缘，直到沈巍捉住他的手，抬腿夹住他的腰。  
“云澜，别看，别想了。”  
“都过去了，云澜。”  
他伸出手，揽住赵云澜的脖子，使力把他拉到自己面前，少有地主动亲吻了他。沈巍的吻和赵云澜不同，那些一直被压在心底不敢全部放出来的爱意像是全部融化在吻里。他从来不会什么所谓技巧，也不屑于积累那些经验，可这看似单纯又不经世事般的亲吻却又比任何的亲吻都要沉重许多，温柔缱绻，细腻绵长，这些似乎都不足以形容沈巍的这个吻。  
沈巍很快结束了它，眸光潋滟，眼角飞起浅浅的一抹殷红，抬眼看向面前的爱人。赵云澜却久久不愿回神，似乎想要深深地陷在里面。  
他从未怀疑，也从未轻视过沈巍对他的感情，却从未探寻到这份爱意的尽头。  
像是他整个人，都不过是这份情感的小小容器罢了。  
赵云澜抚摸过他柔软的黑色发丝，指尖从他的侧脸滑过，像是要重新走过刚刚亲吻过的痕迹，又像是想要继续游走在他的身上。沈巍伤后，身体远没有原先结实，却依旧精瘦，隔着细腻的奶白的皮肤都能摸到硌手的骨骼。赵云澜心疼他，不敢下重手，却还是低下身，翻过沈巍的身体，双手轻轻掐住他的腰。  
“小巍，准备好。”  
“嗯。”

极轻的滴滴两声，到了关灯时间，床头的台灯灯光慢慢暗淡下去，藏起一室旖旎。  
夜色已晚，凉风把窗口纱帘吹开一角，带来一枚浅粉的花瓣。  
春已至。


End file.
